


【太和】在你離開之前

by ijinoseyuri



Series: Long Road [2]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27877878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijinoseyuri/pseuds/ijinoseyuri
Summary: 本篇介於世毀/失物中間的year 1事件，估計寫上中下三章就結束，沒意外的話Year 2目前不考慮寫，總之我就是如此任性。***集中大型負能量警告***
Relationships: Ishida Yamato | Matt Ishida/Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya
Series: Long Road [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027743
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

來了來了，傳說中每一陣子就發作的負能量來了～（你滾）

本篇介於世毀/失物中間的year 1事件，估計寫上中下三章就結束，沒意外的話:3，中段會轉去wland，相信大家都知道是什麼意思

Year 2目前不考慮寫，總之我就是如此任性。

*** **集中大型負能量警告** ***

（上）

——在他與他們之間，橫跨著河流。

十一月的東京，彷彿堆積在頭頂雲朵上方的雪仍未落下，埋在圍巾中間吐出的氣息帶著白煙，石田大和匆忙地穿梭在鬧區的人群之中，最終在一間餐館前停下了腳步。

「請問客人有訂位嗎？」

「高石，兩位。」

「啊，那另一位已經到了，沿著走道到底右轉包廂的位置。」

「謝謝。」

法國餐廳裡是復古且優雅的裝潢，打開包廂門，與自己相同的金髮映入眼簾，服務人員接過手上的外套和包，掛在了門口的衣帽架上，和她的大衣與皮包緊靠在一起。

大和忍不住因這難得的景象多看了眼。

記者是沒有休息日的，在餐廳等待的時候仍然埋頭在手機裡專注地回覆著訊息，大和坐到了她的對面，輕聲開口：「媽媽。」

——經歷多年，河水依然流淌著，沒有停歇。

「大和。」她放下手機，終於抬起頭招呼兒子：「你來了，外面塞車？」

他搖頭：「我是搭電車來的。」

「我記得你這幾年都騎重機上學？」依稀記得兒子最近的喜好，高石奈津子好奇地問道：「今天怎麼沒有騎？太冷了？」

「……月底就要出發，怕之後放在車庫沒人照顧，我就把機車賣了。」

「也是，你爸爸可不會照顧這麼細緻的東西。」笑容並非不友善，説出口的話大概只是下意識的習慣。

而他也如同往常，無視了對方偶爾會出現的小小諷刺，選擇跳過話題：「最近還好嗎？」

「很不錯，岳住在宿舍，家裡太安靜有點寂寞，不過一切都還好。」

服務人員選擇在此時進來點餐。

才發現母親早就選好了套餐，沒什麼心思看菜單的大和隨口就説了要和對方一樣的餐點。

「不考慮他們特製的羊膝嗎？很好吃的。」

搖了搖頭，稍微思考了一下，大和補上：「有紅酒？」

「有的。」服務人員將翻到菜單最尾：「請問您要哪個年份的？」

「大和會喝酒啦？」對面的高石女士看上去很開心：「媽媽請你喝？就當是慶祝你將要去美國念書吧。」

不用的。他想著：「謝謝。」但他這樣説。

——河流上曾經下過名為和解的雨水，但很快地就混入河水裡被帶走。

「我前幾日見到小光了，和岳正式交往了吧？」母親的表情有點惆悵，但同時又帶著滿足：「他們終於走到這一步了，雖然有些不捨得，但小光是個好女孩。」說完，有些不好意思的對著大兒子苦笑：「不過做母親的還是很感慨呢，岳也長大了啊。」

雖然話語裡的主角不是自己，但話題本身沾到了大和今日與母親見面的目地，他有些緊張地開口：「關於這個，我其實……」

説到一半，竟又不自覺地停下，原本準備好在腦袋裡如同講稿般的說詞突然間就消失了，空白一片。

——與站在河流對岸的他們招手，偶爾能得到回應，偶爾卻彷彿對著空氣一般被無視。

「大和最近有穩定的對象嗎？」彷彿是看出兒子的猶豫，做母親的認為自己似乎要領導一下：「聽岳説你大學期間換過了幾個男女朋友，最近好像都只有自己一個人。」表情裡帶著關心與擔憂：「如果不想找對象也不用勉強，媽媽就是怕沒人照顧你，你一直以來就是表現太過獨立這一點會讓人感到無法靠近，如果能遇到個誰來讓你放下心防就好了。」

為什麼說不出口？

媽媽的眼神很真摯，小時候也許還不理解，但現在的大和已經可以清楚的感受到母親對自己的愛是切實存在的。

那為什麼説不出口呢？

是因為不夠親近嗎？是不是因為……即使帶著愛，但事實上他們從來都沒有互相理解的緣故？

包廂門被打開，前菜端上桌，兩人都暫時安靜，一時間包廂裡只剩下餐具和盤子細微地碰撞聲，服務員為他們送上了紅酒，大和安靜地品嘗著母親選的高級餐廳料理，一切都是為了慶祝自己考上美國的研究所學院。

——他是他們在這世界上留下的痕跡。

家裡的兩個孩子，外表的基因都是靠近母親那邊，金髮、藍眼、白皙皮膚，較為纖細的體型，但大和不清楚，孩子的個性究竟是遺傳自父母，還是純粹只是因長久的相處而被感染。

和母親住在一起的岳身上總帶著柔和的氣息，與他待在一起時大和能感受到溫暖和安心，相反的，和父親看似在一個屋簷下生活事實上卻幾乎沒什麼往來的大和隨著年歲的增長越來越冷僻孤傲，若不是有選召的冒險和經歷，大概連個真心誠意的朋友都不會擁有，更別説戀人了，到底是什麼塑造了現在的自己，如果有誰當著大和的面問他，他意識到此時的自己竟然答不出來。

眼前沒有道路，沒有畫面。

前菜被收走，換成了麵包與湯品。

「媽媽在爸爸之前有過其他戀愛的對象嗎？」

——卻也是他們在這世界上最失敗的腳印之一。

「當然有啊。」懷念的表情，可以和許久未見的兒子分享自己的過往，高石女士看上去非常開心：「在法國也有幾個，唸書的時候翹課去約會，被發現之後你爺爺氣的啊，簡直要把屋頂掀了。」想起回憶忍不住輕笑出聲：「不過在日本見到裕明之後才發現，啊，完全不一樣啊，真正的戀愛，愛上的感覺。」

是自己現在正在體會的嗎？

「所謂的一見鍾情？一往情深？不知道呢，和你爸爸相識到相戀的時間太快了，每一天都像是在冒險，每一天都充滿著新奇。」與平常相反，對著已經離婚的前夫，高石奈津子此時嘴裡說出的全都是讚美：「他投入工作的樣子認真又帥氣，為著目標前進衝刺，正好那時候有個案子所以每天與他接觸，無論是工作上也好還是私底下都閃閃發光，好幾次果斷的抉擇都讓我欽佩，我想著，啊，就是這人了。」説到這，她閉上眼，表情忍不住惆悵：「想和他在一起一輩子，想追隨他，想陪伴他。」

不知道什麼時候放下了手裡的刀叉，漂亮又精緻，按理來説應該讓人食慾大開的五星級餐點突然間就失去了味道。

主餐上桌的時候大和已經記不起自己一開始來這裡的目的了。

「唯一的缺點就是不會説情話，在這方面完全是個笨蛋。」她無奈的表情像極了自己，那語氣，説話的方式：「不過人本來就不是完美的，我當時想著，這部分就由我來補足吧。」

話說到這裡，畢竟是一個已知結果的故事，大概也是不想把氣氛搞僵，高石奈津子就在此把話題停下了，門口關注著兩人談話的服務員也理解到在現在正是來收餐盤最好的時機，屋內的兩個客人就這樣安靜地看著服務員動作。

「在擔心嗎？去美國的事情。」做母親的，怎麼看不出兒子在煩惱：「即使是大和，自己一個人出國唸書還是有些害怕吧？」

眨了眨眼，回話如同往常自然：「也許吧。」

「聽說有個學弟也在那邊念大學？就是你們當年那群什麼……」思考了一下，半天沒出現答案。

「選召？」

「啊，對，被選召的人們，現在都這樣稱呼了。」面上是苦笑：「抱歉，這陣子都沒有在追這方面的新聞，自從之前……嗯，總之媽媽也是偶爾會想要逃避，因為不想總是在新聞上看到你們受傷什麼的。」

看著她似乎越解釋越辛苦，大和體貼的回道：「我懂的。」

「有能夠理解你的人在那邊幫助你就是好的，如果學弟來關心，大和不要拒絕人家啊。」說完想了想，又補上：「你就是太獨立了。」

「嗯。」

他們之間有一道緊閉的門。

曾經的他，站在門後，等待。

門從未被打開，他也不敢伸手去推，就這樣孤身一人被關在那裡，漸漸地，站在那裡的他只剩下了一句空殼，打碎了堅強獨立的外表後內裡什麼都不剩，彷彿空氣。

隨著時間流逝，等待變成了怨恨，怨恨變成了失望，失望變成了無奈。

細長的酒瓶瓶口碰觸到透明的杯緣，緩緩地灌注了帶著香氣的暗紅色液體，大和目不轉睛的盯著，主餐尚未結束，這已經是他的第三杯。

酒精會使人產生錯覺，所給予的勇敢，是愚蠢的：「媽媽和爸爸分居的那段時間，有想過你們最後會離婚嗎？」

曾經想將門板釘上釘子。

當尖銳的釘子沒入一片潔白的門板上後，是否會流出血液？

是空洞的撞擊聲，還是尖銳的嘶喊？

「……一開始只是想要給自己一點空間，重新看清楚。」手撐著臉頰，單手用叉子推著盤裡剩下的用來陪襯的蔬菜，高石奈津子面對著大兒子對自己問出的、聽上去不怎麼禮貌的疑問並沒有生氣：「想著如果能重新看到他好的那面，就還能夠繼續下去吧，給了點空間可以呼吸之後就會有新的動力、新的契機，但沒想到，我們走的路反而越來越遠。」經歷了多年，似乎已是坦然，視線還能與大和對上：「自己一個人的時候很輕鬆，沒有束縛，有種什麼事都能達成的錯覺，事實上只是逃避而已，每次從老家回來，看到……」

看到什麼？

她放下叉子，手探了過來，覆上自己靜置在酒杯底座的手，比自己還纖細白皙，在那上面，沒有戒指，經過了多年，連一點痕跡都沒有留下：「大和，你別誤會。」語氣裡有些急切，像是哀求原諒：「我從來沒有後悔過有了你們，你和岳，不管我和裕明最終的結果如何，你們兩個孩子一直都是上天給我這輩子棒的禮物，」

安靜的點頭，這是一句可以被理解的話語，是理所當然的事實。

「我愛你們，如果可以，我希望自己從來都沒有與你分開過。」

「我知道。」但妳也愛著爸爸，不是嗎？

「很抱歉我和裕明的事情讓你們的童年過得這麼痛苦，我知道怎麼樣彌補都不夠，可是——」

這已經聽過很多次了：「沒關係的，媽媽，我能理解的。」

看到血液從門板上湧出的那一刻，內心並沒有復仇的快感。

只有巨大的失落。

所以他決定不再靠近。

「大和，媽媽可能沒有立場這麼説。」奈津子的表情很悲傷，大和討厭那樣的表情，從小就不喜歡：「但如果哪一天，哪一天真的有什麼人讓你覺得，可以就這樣過一輩子——」就是因為不喜歡，才從來沒有開口過，無論説什麼話都是痛都是傷，他不想成為母親心中的另一道刺：「——你一定要珍惜，然後，不要像我一樣衝動，在步入下一個階段之前，多點時間，多點理解，想要有什麼樣的未來？和他在一起能夠擁有什麼？多思考一些，想想自己腦海裡有沒有和他在一起的畫面，人生接下來的每一個階段要怎麼和他度過，到底什麼才是你真正想要的？」

——河流的下游，沒有盡頭。

童年是什麼？

是追著同齡朋友在公園嬉戲玩鬧，是左手牽著母親右手牽著父親在遊樂園中漫步，是宛若陷入溫水般令人安心的擁抱，是躲藏在堅實高牆後被給予的無條件保護。

若要問大和是否有這樣的童年，那是有的。

如煙花般短暫，毫無意義。

對於他來説，真正的童年是面朝下被蓋在桌上的全家合照，是空無一人漆黑的屋子，是永遠等不到答覆的電話留言。

想要的童年，想要的未來，不過就是看到父母並肩站在自己身後，弟弟陪伴在側而已。

但在他貧瘠乾枯的腦海裡卻拼湊不出這樣簡單的畫面。

——搭上小船就這樣順著水流往下，最終會抵達哪裡呢？

成為選召的他，得到了同伴，感受到了不同的愛，成長的過程中他到處徘徊，最終找到了自己想要陪伴終生的那人，手已經牽上，但此時此刻才想起了，自己只是一具空殼的事實。

也許和母親談過之後就能找回一些自我，但大和現在才意識到自己犯了個天大的錯誤。

從未真正理解自己的母親，只是在遠方招手的母親，大半人生裡視線中沒有自己的母親。

甜點被放置在餐盤上完全沒有動過，整個包廂裡唯一最被捧場的大概就只有那一瓶紅酒，又是一次失敗的聚會，這幾年來陸續嘗試了很多次在沒有岳的陪伴下與母親單獨相處，他們從來沒有吵過架，卻也沒有真正的互相敞開心房過，各自都有太多的顧慮，無法碰觸的恐懼。這樣就好了，離開前大和每次都這樣在心中強調，能夠安然無恙就很好了，沒有紛爭沒有歧異。

彷彿虛假的共識。

步行著將母親送入車站，婉拒對方一同搭車直到換線的邀請，説自己還想在市區逛一逛，轉身後肩上掛著包雙手插著口袋，就這樣埋頭在人群裡漫無目的地走著。

想見他。

好想見他，想聽聽他的聲音，想現在就見到他。

拿出手機，按下了已經非常習慣的快捷。

響了很久，久到他穿越廣場，爬上天橋，在通勤下班的人潮之中，十一月的風吹拂著帶起了外套衣襬，他的內心越來越冷。

電話的另一端，沒有人接聽。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （本篇內心獨白有部分參考了紀念韓國歌星申海澈的特別歌曲starman裡面申海澈對父親所錄的獨白，內容非常感人，特別在此註明）


	2. Chapter 2

（中）

位於東京市中心交通的命脈之一，深夜的新宿區燈火通明，都廳所在方向的西口，觀光客與通勤的市民來來往往。

混雜在這樣的人群裡，八神太一正在焦急地等待。

身旁是今日部門接見的重要人物，隸屬防衛省的官員之一，雖然沒有參與詳細的會議內容，但至少仍在實習的太一還是被分配到了會議結束後的招待與應酬這樣可以推廣人脈的工作，當然，也是最辛苦的，而現在身旁的人是最後才離開的一位，其餘的人都已經有專車接走回去飯店。

似乎對於數碼獸特別有興趣，飯局裡一直拉著太一攀談，説自己有個從小就很嚮往當選召的兒子。

花了很多時間解釋，選召不是這樣的系統，上週新呈給上司的文件裡也重申了一次如何改變誤解的方案，雖然現在世界各國所登記的選召孩子在兒童人口中的比例已經相對高很多，但能夠出來前線戰鬥的卻很少，這也牽扯到了家長是否願意讓孩子參與的問題，像太一他們這屆直面地球危機被趕鴨子上架的情況畢竟是少之又少。

上頭最終還是希望將＂選召的人們＂定義在可以上場戰鬥的層面，數碼獸實力也要有一定水準，其餘擁有數碼獸的孩子就只是如同有了個專屬寵物相伴的普通人一般，以此做為基本區別。

數碼獸不是寵物這件事情也已經強調過很多次了，而太一知道自己還有很長一段路要走。

最終只是得到了上司一句問話：

八神，你是不是偶爾也該少一些堅持，多配合社會大眾的眼光角度來看待事情，以達成良好溝通的目的？

還有教訓：

在職場上達成目的是首要，個人觀點是次要，我們現在的目的並不是讓大眾去理解數碼獸，而是創造出一個良好的社會系統，維持安定，為了這個目的，請丟掉你那些無意義的倔強吧。

有時候真的是太過疲憊，但已經在基層摸爬滾打一陣的太一並不會因為幾句話就氣餒，至少學會了忽視不必要的言論，減少負面情緒，笑著送這些政界重要人物上專車，禮貌的鞠躬後目送車尾離去。

然後迅速地從口袋裡撈出手機。

從大和的來電結束後已經過了將近一個小時，只打了兩通，但對於自己男友來説兩通電話真的算是最多了，通常大和有事找他只會稍微讓電話響個幾秒，確認太一沒空後就會自己去找方法解決問題，但這次完全不同，而這將近一小時的期間裡太一完全找不到空檔回電話，途中有試圖傳了幾個簡短的訊息詢問，都沒有得到回覆。

心急如焚，太一拉鬆了悶一天的西裝領帶口，轉頭大步邁進車站。

沿途手機都拿在耳邊，對面沒有接。

如果是天要塌下來的大危機，應該至少還會再接到其他二到三個選召的電話，如果是男友出了事故，那就肯定會接到男友弟弟的電話，所以現在這樣的情況到底是怎麼了，太一完全摸不著頭腦，一股不安感從心底油然而生，雙腿自動踏上了通往大和家的電車。

畢業後到申請入美國研究院的空檔期間，大和很多時候是住在太一新宿的套房，說白一點就是兩人也算是同居快半年了，期間大和一邊準備面試申請一邊打工賺生活費，也因為興趣接了幾個簡單的作曲案子和演奏邀約，不過自從確定了去美國的班機和時間後，大和就回到自己家開始整理行李，畢竟有許多離開後石田先生不會使用的電器和物品都必須處理掉，包含大和自己的愛車和樂器等，有些要帶去美國，有些則是要轉賣或請人保管，還有許多複雜的官方手續必須完成，過程繁瑣又耗時，正巧太一的工作也逐漸上軌道，開始忙碌。

和之前熱戀期相比，十一月開始分開住的兩人互動可以算是疏遠了些，比較像是先前死黨好友的樣子，每日幾個訊息、一通電話，稍微説説當天經過了什麼就完事，頂多再加了句唸書時期不曾有的簡短情話，就這樣而已。

想想，也快要兩週沒和他見面了。

距離月底也只剩不到五天，就這樣説再見，太一是不甘心的。

東京的電車即使過了通勤時間仍然坐滿了人，心底十分焦慮的太一沒有忙著在車上找位置，隨便選了個不會擋著路人的地方站就打開了手機聊天室，下午時太刀川美美傳來的兩張照片仍然是未讀狀態。

『店家給了兩種款式，都有你要的尺寸，看喜歡哪一個我就幫你訂下來吧，是説既然你死不告訴我對方是誰，美美醬就要收兩倍的價錢喔！』

單手迅速按下回覆：就説是幫同事訂的了。

『美美醬雖然腦袋不靈光但不是笨蛋啊，而且這還是男生的尺碼，你若是還想躲在櫃裡不出來，我就再收一筆封口費吧。』

忍不住苦笑搖頭，太一沒有再回覆和女王的日常鬥嘴，而是重新點開了與大和的聊天界面。

先前陸續傳過去的訊息，仍然是未讀。

從數碼大門去到美國只要一瞬間而已，按道理説應該沒有什麼好留戀的，想見面的時候隨時能見。

但不知為什麼，太一總覺得，肯定會疏遠的，有什麼東西會從他們稍微鬆開的指尖縫隙落下，他知道這樣的想法很愚蠢，他與大和兩個人是不可能會分開的，早就已經説好了，那時在京都互相立下的約定和告白，一字一句，每一個畫面仍然都深深地印在太一的腦海裡，彼此都不是那種會半途而廢的人。

列車到站，太一緊了緊西裝外套口袋，年尾漸漸靠近，這幾天氣溫驟降，是時候在襯衫內加件背心了，雙手插在口袋縮著肩膀穿過車站大廳往住宅區方向走去，估算著現在抵達石田宅後，大概兩個小時內就要再出來，不然就會錯過通往新宿的末班車了。

也是因為東京這樣麻煩的通勤時程，才讓兩人決定在大和即將出國前分開住，各自處理工作和生活，不是初高中生的小情小愛，沒有必要整日黏在一起，覺得這樣才算是成長的他們討論過後就果斷執行，不是説太一現在後悔了，只是他知道面對著寂寞自己也只是在強撐著不想認輸，他不知道大和是怎麼想。

重感情的戀人，肯定會比自己更難熬的吧。

公寓大樓裡，經過走廊可以聽見其餘屋內傳出電視聲、小孩的嬉鬧聲、廚房開伙殘留的味道，先前在應酬場合吃了飯又喝些酒的太一雖然不覺得自己有醉，但聞到食物混雜的氣味還是有些噁心反胃。

走到石田宅門口，按下門鈴，沒有人應門。

緊張地想著該不會大和根本就沒在裡面，自己完全是白跑一趟了吧？太一抬起手拍了幾下門，另一手自然地去按下門把。

竟然就這樣開了。

怎麼回事，有小偷闖空門？先前的電話不會是遇害了？太一緊張地踏進玄關，首先注意到的是大和冬天常穿的皮靴，以及石田先生似乎尚未到家的事實。

除此之外一片漆黑。

從小時候就幾乎每週都來玩的太一對於屋內格局十分熟悉，手隨意往旁邊一探就按開了玄關燈，從大門就可以看見屋內客廳的模樣，本來就已經因為家具搬動而凌亂的客廳此時完全像是颱風過境，大和的包隨意地被丟在地上，裡面有一半的東西都滾落出來，外套掛在沙發椅背，鑰匙看起來是想甩上餐桌卻瞄準失敗落到了地上，手機則是面朝下孤零零地躺在地板。

或許先前回到家的大和，可能就像是想擺脫什麼一般在屋內正中心把身上的東西都往外甩了，太一有些緊張地吞嚥了口水，視線望向緊閉的臥室房門。

經過的時候撿起手機，是靜音的狀態，亮起的鎖屏顯示著太一先前的電話與訊息、岳的訊息、還有大和母親的，純粹掃過人名，內容太一不敢多看，也難怪聊天室一直沒有已讀，看來手機已經被放置在這裡很久了。

是因為自己沒接電話而生氣嗎？

以大和這幾年的個性，不太可能。

若真的生氣應該是直接指著太一的鼻子罵才對，根本不會保留，所以這肯定不是生氣了。

整個屋子內充斥著陰鬱的氣息。

強壓下心中的擔憂，太一拿出自己的手機傳了封訊息給岳，之後輕手輕腳的走到了大和的房門前。

他輕輕地推開：「……大和？」

床鋪的主人很明顯地躺在上面，全身縮在棉被裡，暫時還不打算開燈，太一進去到床邊坐下。

也不知道先前大和到底是睡是醒，但在床墊外側被太一的重量壓下的那一刻，一隻白皙的手就從棉被裡竄了出來。

太一被拉個措手不及，整個人倒了過去，大和的氣息就這樣排山倒海地撲來，因柔軟的棉被而放大，還沒來的及説什麼嘴唇就被堵上，他抬起手讓大和換了個角度，配合地吻著，大和的舌頭毫無顧忌地闖入自己口中，帶著侵略性，鼻尖充斥著大和強烈的氣息，正在不停地散發著讓太一聽話安分的指令，同時意識到下方的人正在扯自己的領帶，熟練的動作解開結後抽出來甩到一旁，速度又快又急躁，接著是西裝外套也被解下他丟出了被窩，等太一回過神來對方已經在和襯衫鈕釦奮鬥了。

到底怎麼回事？

不給他制止和説話的時間，大和的牙齒輕咬過太一的下唇讓上方的人倒抽了口氣，接著低頭，鼻尖頂過太一的下巴讓他挪開，牙齒就朝著脖頸進攻過去，加了點力道在咬，讓太一忍不住發出了嘶聲，襯衫的鈕扣掉了一顆，抱著太一將纏住的袖子抽離對方的手臂後大和就開始解對方的皮帶扣。

這樣很不對勁啊，不對，從最早的電話開始就有哪裡不對了吧？「等等，喂……大和！」

當然沒有回應，太一忍不住伸手去推他，大和終於停下動作。

黑暗中，他看不清大和的表情，只能看見那帶著亮光的眼睛，分辨不出原本該有的藍色，但眉宇間帶著隱忍，很明顯是在克制著什麼。

大和開口，大概真的先前有稍微睡著過，聲音嘶啞：「做吧。」

——等等，不對啊。太一想著這劇本是怎麼演的我怎麼沒看懂，正常溝通有用嗎？只好再次按下大和往自己腰間伸去非常不安分的手：「我才剛應酬完全身都是酒味，好歹也讓我洗個澡吧？」

那人頓了頓，太一後悔先前沒有開燈了，他看不清大和的表情：「行。」簡短的應了聲，戀人坐起身子，太一才發現對方身上穿的不是睡衣，很明顯是在外頭脫了外套就直接倒上床的：「一起洗吧。」

他不可能拒絕這個邀約。

花灑打開，浴室充斥著溫暖的水氣，大和的衣服隨意地脫了就丟在地上，平常完全不是這樣的舉動，太一茫然地看著，然後那人又開始解自己的皮帶，相反的方向弄半天也不利索，太一就稍微推開他自己動作，即使這樣大和也不進淋浴，就站在那裏看他，當太一身上的衣物全都解除的那一刻就按著人往牆上壓。

該慶幸腦袋沒磕上磁磚嗎？舌頭舔過了下唇，太一張口，大和的舌尖又竄了進來，在外面被他挑逗半天已經開始有了興致的太一就這樣纏住了大和的舌尖開始吸允，不意外地聽到那人沒忍住的低吟，聲音在浴室裡迴盪，太一的手摸過被水氣浸濕的柔軟肌膚，他想停下來問大和怎麼了，因為很明顯並非沒事的樣子，但他知道現在的大和不會回答，所以他按著對方要求將兩人滾燙的性器握在手裡，輕撫揉捏的同時努力讓兩人的視線對上，大和卻一直逃避。

還伸手往旁邊架上的瓶罐摸去，因為下身被挑逗而喘息著的同時還堅決地將東西擠到手裡，就在太一的注視之下手往後探去開始開拓自己。

不是沒有看過。

大和在性事上一直都很開放，畢竟經驗較多，想做什麼也不會猶豫，甚至還會開導總是有些扭捏的太一，但那是在能讓兩人都感受到愉悅的前提下，可是今天的大和，看著他挑逗的動作，偶爾望向他又移開的眉眼，太一倒覺得現在的大和是在轉移自己的視線，轉移目標焦點。

心中的擔憂越來越強烈，太一低頭吻著懷裡的人，捧著大和的臉頰看著他主動湊過來，呼吸因身後的刺激而紊亂，大概是花太多時間考慮要怎麼做，喘氣著分開的時候大和又再一次開口：「可以了，進來。」

完全不給太一猶豫的機會，拉著人換了位置，大和轉過身面向牆壁，大有叫太一直接從背後插入自己的意思，發現後方的人沒有馬上動作還自己探過手，抓住太一的性器往穴口貼去。

真要這樣？一直得不到答案的太一似乎也有些煩了，決定暫時把一切拋到腦後，先做完再説，他按著大和的肩膀讓那人整個上身都貼到了磁磚上，另一手握起自己的分身對準位置就開始往前頂，快一個月沒做，剛開始進入有些困難，聽到大和停滯了幾次的呼吸，太一低頭吻著白皙的肩膀安撫他，好不容易將頭部塞入後他放開抓著分身的手，扣住大和的腰往自己方向帶，前面的人臉頰貼著磁磚，雙手撐著牆面，呼出的氣息在光滑冰冷的磁磚表面噴灑出霧氣。

當白皙的臀部與橄欖色的胯部貼合時彷彿頂到了最深，大和發出了不成調的呻吟，原本沙啞的嗓音反而清亮了起來，太一給了他幾秒適應後就開始用力，雙手抓著大和的腰專注地操著，心想如果這就是大和想要的話。看著那人的金髮沾黏在帶著濕氣的牆上，半側著臉偶爾可以瞧見的藍色眼瞳裡都是水光，被操得太深時會自動張開紅腫的嘴唇卻發不出聲音，淺淺地抽插就會出現隱忍在喉嚨裡斷斷續續的哼聲，太一邊換著角度幹他一邊找適合的方式，最後開始持續地壓著前列腺輾。

他的大腿似乎在顫抖，勉強撐著地，若不想跌倒雙手就得持續撐著牆面，被幹到後面聲音裡出現了哀求的氣息，一直沒被照顧的前端正在可憐地滴水，但是他仍然沒有説話，除了先前的邀約以外，離開那張嘴的就只剩下情事間的曖昧呻吟，似乎就這樣被無情地按在牆上操是應該的，太一沒有很懂，但他知道答案不會在此時出現。

所以到底是硬碰硬等到那人擅自築起的牆被瓦解為止，還是先認輸苦求對方也許大概可能會突然哪一時刻才願意放下心房告訴自己現在如此受傷的原因。

從來沒有過這種情況，這半年多以來。

大概是鬱悶的，被氣的，被堵的，太一不懂為什麼會這樣，操幹的動作越來越大，撞的大和整個人都快貼在牆上，扣著腰部的手扯開了他的雙腿，架在自己的大腿上，這肯定不是舒服的姿勢，除了刺激點之外什麼都不照顧，沒有愛。

想著他就要離開了，去地球的另一端，自己無法參與的生活。

忍不住低頭將眼簾緊緊地從後方貼上他的肩窩，在如此潮濕的浴室裡也分不清那是純粹水氣還是汗水又或是淚水。

最終就這樣把人按在牆上操射了。

大和高潮的呻吟聽上去有些痛苦，太一知道自己也好不到哪去，兩人分開的時候大和甚至站不住腳，被太一拉著往浴缸走，確認好水溫把人塞了進去，之後再貼到對方背後一起坐進浴缸。

懷裡人的人安分的被自己抱著，卻仍然不説話，太一也就這樣安靜地等。

離開浴室後還沒完全擦乾又被推到床上，在大和的主動勾引下做了一次，仰躺著注視在自己身上扭動著腰的戀人，大和不顧發酸的大腿，手撐著太一的胸口使力往下坐，帶著狠勁，彷彿是在要求戀人就這樣使用自己、侵犯自己，最終是太一真的受不了了，上身一用力就把兩人翻了過來，抓著大和的腿架到自己肩上，像把人折成一半一般壓在床上大力狠操。

不是受不了戀人的引誘，而是受不了看他繼續痛苦。

是因為要離別嗎？

對於未來的不安？是和兩人的感情有關？還是對於新的生活、新的地點不安？

為什麼不願意開口説呢？

第二次高潮，性器吐出的精液已經沒有先前那麼黏稠，不過在這樣的光線下也看不太見，太一退出之後想要低下身好好的抱一抱戀人，沒想到大和先有了動作，仰躺在床上的他單手推著床頭讓自己往床尾的方向移動了些，視線從下方對上了太一的腹部，在對方還沒來的及反應的時候就把太一的性器含入自己嘴裡。

那上面還沾著前一次釋放的東西，但大和就這樣用舌頭舔過，然後張開嘴開始吸，太一還來不及掙脫，大和就按著他的後腰讓那人往下方壓，性器的前端侵入了喉嚨，大和的嘴唇都快靠上太一的胯部了，他繼續放鬆喉嚨，太一知道自己現在發出的聲音並不怎麼好聽，大概。

被逼著開始扭腰，一手撐在床面一手摸上了金色的頭髮，太一突然有點想哭，那是戀人過大的痛苦所感染的，心想著最後一次了，如果後面還來就真的必須做點什麼逼他説話，身體卻不受控制地開始侵犯戀人的嘴，大和發出的哼聲很好聽，是自己一直以來都很喜歡的聲音，在舞台上、在戰場上、在平時、在早上、在睡前、在電話裡、在床上。

那聲音裡現在隱含的悲傷讓太一的胸口痛的發疼。

射出的東西豪不意外的都被那人吞了下去，肯定是累了，這次太一把他拉起抱住的動作沒有被阻止，非常用力地把戀人按進自己懷中，兩人都在喘氣，伸手摸上臉頰果然摸到了溫熱的液體，雖然不多，但那應該是淚水，太一想著若是問出口，對方會不會解釋這只是流汗而已。

不知不覺聲音也停了下來，呼吸趨近平穩，躊躇了半天竟然是大和先開口：「吃過了？」

「有吃一點，不過大部分時間都在陪喝酒。」

「還餓嗎？」

「……嗯。」

聽到回話，大和沒有猶豫，直接坐起身繞過太一爬下床。

隨手在地上找了個棉褲套上就這樣走出去了，太一在他後面慌張地也找了件寬鬆的睡褲穿，又從大和已經被打包到一半的衣櫃翻了兩件上衣。

十一月的晚上，那人就這樣光著上身站在廚房裡開伙。

一點都不浪漫，簡直要心疼死了。

不管人正在翻冰箱的動作，太一強硬地拉過大和把衣服給他套上，那人沒說什麼，乖乖不動等著被套好衣服，接著就重新低下頭翻找食材，太一又回去客廳拿了他的外套，知道大和不會理會自己就擅自把東西往對方肩上披。

大和沒有拒絕，披著外套，安靜地回到流理台上放好砧板準備切菜。

要死了。要被他折磨死了。

八神太一知道自己就要瘋了。

趁著對方忙碌的時候回到客廳拿起手機，此時太一終於想起進房前對岳傳的訊息。

內容很短：

你哥今晚是不是見誰了？

『我記得媽媽約了哥哥去餐廳吃飯，慶祝他考上美國的研究院……怎麼了嗎？哥哥還好？』

嘆了口氣，關上畫面，沒心情回覆。

何止不好，簡直糟透了。

此時美美的訊息又再次傳來：『到底要哪一款啦？是要美美醬等到天荒地老嗎！？』

重新點開下午的兩張照片。

鑽石與藍寶石的兩款戒指在色度鮮豔的螢幕上顯示出來，閃亮得晃眼。

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

（下）

爐子上燒了兩鍋水，一邊下麵條，一邊切了豆腐放入加了高湯塊的湯底，調了味噌混入再撒上碎蔥。

才不過短短十幾分鐘，太一的面前就已經放著一碗味噌拉麵了，還沒回過神，大和又拿了筷子塞到他手裡：「吃吧。」

說完就轉身回去廚房開始收拾東西。

麵不馬上吃會糊掉的，心裡有一堆話想說一堆問題想問卻一直被堵著的感覺，整個屋子都被鬱悶的氣息充斥著，太一安靜地埋頭吃宵夜，期間大和整理完廚房又經過餐桌去客廳撿起地上的手機，刷了幾秒螢幕就放下，開始整理其他落在地上的東西，人就這樣在屋子內各處進進出出到處忙，太一吃到一半終於忍不住開口：「行李都收好了？」

「還差一些。」回話的時候大和正好又往臥房走去，男友消失在門後，過一會兒又帶著摺疊好的一套衣服出來：「末班車是幾點？」

「……12點半。」這是趕人走的意思？

大和看了眼牆上的鐘，似乎是在思考，太一也跟著望了過去，才發現已經過12點了。

大和花了很多時間在想，太一看著他，感覺對方的表情終於鬆動了些，眉宇間終於沒有像先前那樣緊皺著，大和安靜地開口：「你想留下嗎？」

「……」突然間又有了主動權，太一有些不適應：「你想要我離開？」

這句話似乎在平靜的水面上帶起了不小的漣漪，大和拿著衣服的手收緊了些，肩膀也僵硬起來，太一想也沒想，又補上：「我留下吧。」

看上去微乎其微，但在太一眼中很明顯的是鬆一口氣，隨手把衣服放在沙發上，大和走了過來，在太一的注視下坐到了餐桌對面。

「吃點？」把湯碗往對方方向推了推。

大和搖頭。

沒有堅持，太一安靜地把剩下的麵吃完，大和主動開口：「今天的會議還好？」

「還是老樣子，花費了很多時間卻只有少少結論，習慣了。」

「上次說部門的設立已經完成了？」

「只剩一些手續而已，所以下週要搬到新的辦公室。」喝完最後一口湯，滿足的長嘆：「終於可以脫離跑腿菜鳥的工作了啊。」

低哼了聲，大和往前挪動身子，抬起放在桌面上的手撐著下巴：「那以後就是八神課長了？」

被男友的話逗笑了：「想太多。」放下筷子：「還早得很呢，至少還得再當個一兩年的普通職員，必須多推動幾個項目才行。」

輕輕轉動脖子，歪斜了角度，撐在下頜上的手、纖細的小指指尖正好抵在唇角，那裡正微微上揚著：「這是往社畜方向邁進的宣言嗎？」

「饒了我吧。」忍不住露出苦笑，太一把湯碗和餐具往旁邊的空位挪去，直起身子向前靠：「晚上聚餐的時候政策局的部長對數碼獸本身特別有興趣，說是孩子很喜歡，一直抓著我問東問西的，聚會主題都要失焦了。」

「上頭對數碼獸有興趣不好嗎？」大和挑眉：「原本的主題是什麼？」

「不知道，大概是以國際開發案為幌子事實上只想趁機用公費喝酒玩樂的主題吧。」

對面的人輕笑出聲，是太一喜歡的那種。

「別笑，我可是備受折磨耶！」嘴上抗議，一邊卻伸出手放在兩人中間的桌面上，在對方面前攤開掌心：「整個下午都在鬼打牆重複同樣的話題，晚上還被迫陪一堆老頭子喝酒聊天炒熱氣氛，你就不打算可憐可憐我嗎？」

「好可憐啊，有沒有被推上去唱歌？」很明顯是敷衍的回話，語句裡帶著笑意，白皙的手覆蓋上了他的手心。

「沒有！不是那種聚會好嗎！」

「是嗎？真可惜，不過如果你真的開口唱了大概隔天就會被降職吧。」

「才不會，我唱歌哪有那麼難聽！」收緊手指握住他的手：「別笑了！」

「不難聽嗎？現在來一句試試？」稍微低下上身，湛藍的眼珠與他對上，表情有些狡猾。

被堵得說不出話，臉頰都有些脹紅：「誰敢在你面前比唱歌，我才不會上當。」

大和看著他，與之前相比眉角已經放鬆許多，屋內的氣氛不再冰冷，帶著點暖意：「你自己說的不准，要給專業的評斷一下啊。」

不滿的嘟著嘴，低聲碎念：「吵死了，反正沒你好聽就是。」

抱怨的話裡夾雜著讚美，面前的戀人再度笑了。

很輕、很短。

很好聽。

握著大和的手，太一用指腹在骨感的指節上摩娑著，冰冷的手漸漸被捂熱，往上探去來到手指與手掌的交界，掃過了上面突起分明的關節，停留在無名指的根部。

這個位置適合哪種戒指？

純銀色樸素的鉑金？黃金戒身加鑽石點綴？是被緊密釘上圍了一整圈的小顆藍寶石，還是最經典的單鑽？

不知不覺看得入迷，腦袋裡一直不停把下午收到的兩張圖片和面前的手指做比對，意識到對話停下已經是幾秒之後的事，抬起頭，大和正看著他，先前的笑容已經不見了。

那像是在忍著什麼而抿緊的嘴唇，是太一不想見到的，他下意識就開口：「你呢？」

有些疑惑：「什麼我呢？」

「今天做了什麼？」還好嗎？發生什麼事了？

大和猶豫了幾秒，似乎是在考慮要怎麼回：「下午去了趟郵局，學校那裡有幾個單子要親簽寄過去的，還有海運的東西要確認，沒什麼大問題，只是時間都花在排隊等號上了，之後傍晚……」垂下眼簾，內心像是在掙扎：「……媽媽訂了銀座的餐廳說要慶祝我考上研究院，之前太忙就忘記跟你說了。」

花了很多時間終於聊到了需要談論的話題，太一卻突然發現自己完全不知道該怎麼切入重點：「我記得岳現在都住宿舍不在家……高石女士最近還好？」

「……嗯。」大概是發現回應太短，又補上：「媽媽看上去心情不錯。」

才發現從來沒與大和聊過這些。

該如何下手？太一後悔自己沒有提早開始注意，也不能全怪他，對於家庭方面，大和隱藏的實在太深，不只是石田家的兄長，就連看上去一向很開放的岳在這件事上也很少主動有任何表達，唸書時期甚至有一陣子大家都認為他們已經沒事了，兩人也表現的一切沒事的樣子，唯一一次出現端倪還是太一從小光那裡聽到的，說是岳正在煩惱不知道該如何轉達媽媽想與哥哥吃飯的心意。

這是很正常的，以他們家庭的角度來看的話。

就這樣被忽略了。

應該是很不正常的。

石田先生有主動關心過岳嗎？小光曾這樣問過他。

那是他高三的時候，而太一當然不會把問題就這樣往大和面前丟，只是簡短的回答妹妹：大人們也有很多苦惱的事情吧。

就這樣結束掉話題。

也許不只是當事人，就連兄弟倆周遭的人們也全都在逃避，逃避著不想面對這無解的難題，畢竟沒有人能干預插手，也就很有默契地不去探聽、不去深入了解，只要一切看上去平靜，相安無事就是最好的狀態。

在大和的腦海裡，是否曾渴望過家庭能夠重組，是否曾期待父母逐漸化解矛盾和誤會？是不是現在仍然有這個希望？還是說早已經對此不抱任何期待？家庭這件事情對於現在的大和來說，佔據著什麼樣的地位？又是怎樣的一幅畫面？

還是先從較為安全的方向切入才好：「你母親對你去美國念研究所的看法……？」

「媽媽還滿開心的。」大和安靜地說著：「也沒問什麼問題，倒是說了一堆別的。」

不是慶祝考上嗎，還有什麼要說的？太一愣了愣：「例如？」

「一些和爸爸有關的事情，以前的。」眉頭逐漸皺起，大和的視線緊盯著他們握住的手：「結婚前、結婚後，一些瑣碎的事。」

說的很模糊，一點詳細都沒有透漏，唯一聽到的重點詞只有結婚，太一忍不住：「和我說說？」

「她說——」大和深呼吸一口氣，重新對上太一的視線：「——她問我最近有沒有穩定的對象。」

和想像中完全不一樣的答案，太一的腦袋突然當機，他眨了眨眼：「咦？」

太過呆傻的表情終於又把男友逗笑了，掩著嘴角：「字面上的意思，那種和家長見面會被問的問題，交男朋友了沒、交女朋友了沒之類的。」

「啊……」張了張口又閉上，想了半天只能呆呆地問道：「……那你怎麼說？」

「沒說啊，你想要我說嗎？」歪過頭，大和的表情有些好奇。

太一回的很快：「當然。」又補上：「如果你想的話。」

大和先是看了他一陣，已經懵了一整晚心情像在過山車的太一沒想太多，就這樣坦然地回看，良久，大和閉上眼，雖然只有一點點，但那看上去很安逸：「嗯。」他輕聲回應，像是滿足了什麼，微笑著說道：「那下次見面會說的。」

拇指的指腹仍然貼在那裡，白皙的手、關節到手指那段的凹陷處，無名指上面，太一心想，好希望可以立刻給他套上戒指，就在這個位置，親手給他戴上。如果面對著兩人將要到來的分離大和的內心有所不安，如果與母親見面讓他變得如此焦慮痛苦，如果自己的一個決定、一個問話可以給予他安心。

「大和。」只是一個衝動而已，已經埋藏在心底許久的想法就這樣脫口而出：「我們結婚吧？」

＊

一點一滴的，很輕，很緩慢。

水珠落在桌面上的聲音。

大和最先開始掉淚的時候，太一還沒有回過神。

畢竟這樣反應也是有可能的，如果是自己聽到戀人說這話，太一大概也會感動到哭吧，但不是這樣的。

「大和？」他喃喃地開口，結果對面的人像是觸電一般收回了手，太一愣了愣：「怎麼了？」

大和正在往後退，太一直起身子，看著先前好不容易稍微敞開的人又封閉了起來，收回的手握在身前：「你是認真的？」

是在生氣？為什麼？「我怎麼可能會拿這事開玩笑？」太一不解，這麼理所當然的事情：「我看上去不認真嗎？」

大和突然從餐桌起身，椅腳劃過地板發出尖銳的聲音，後退的同時也在搖頭：「你是在開玩笑對吧？」

「不是啊。」太一有些急了，他不懂大和的反應到底是什麼意思：「我是認真的，結婚的事情，我知道法律上日本不能這樣，但如果你也想的話，至少有儀式還有——」「不行。」

太一閉上嘴。

沒有想到會被打斷，應該說沒有想到會收到這樣的回應。

事後想想，的確是自己太自以為是，以為理解了大和的心思，以為只要出發點是好的就行，以為只要是愛意的表現對方就會接受，整個晚上，面對很明顯內心在痛苦掙扎的大和，太一此時才發現自己從頭到尾都接收了錯誤的信息和認知。

他深呼吸一口氣：「如果你需要時間考慮——」

回應他的是大和的猛力搖頭：「不行，我不——」張了張口，眼淚又開始湧上，呼吸開始急促起來，大和睜大著藍色的雙眼，掙扎了許久，最後只是無力的吐出：「——對不起。」

「……」太一失神地坐在那裡。

心裡一片茫然，有什麼東西被掏空的感覺。

一直注視著他的大和看見太一的表情，眼淚掉的更兇了：「對不起。」他再度開口，道歉的話語傾瀉而出，一句接著一句：「我很抱歉，對不起，太一……」每說一次，每眨一次眼，淚水就又落了一顆，他開始呼吸不穩的抽氣，聲音越來越小：「真的、我真的很抱歉……」

太一站起身，繞過桌子想靠過去，大和就又往後退了些，太一伸手去撈，終於抓住那人的手，習慣性的又把拇指按上去相同的地方，被對方用力的扯了開來，太一的手無力的落下，接著那人就這樣邁開步伐往臥房的方向走去，頭也不回。

門被關上的那一刻，太一感覺自己胸口中有什麼東西也跟著碎裂了。

客廳安靜下來，適應了周遭的白噪音後漸漸就可能聽見，大和在臥房裡面哭。

把自己拒絕在外。

深藍的海面下波瀾洶湧，沒有親自跳下去根本不會發現，那力道大的可以將人整個撕碎，他就這樣毫無防備的被捲入進去，天真的、像個蠢貨，搞砸了一切。

手掌大力拍到了餐桌上發出巨響，一旁的餐具都因此震動了跳起來，筷子滾落在地，太一又再次舉起拳頭砸了下去。

抬手抹了把臉，掌心濕了一片，把碗筷撿起放到了洗碗槽，打開水龍頭。

眼淚混著洗碗水一起流入了水管進了下水道，太一吸了吸鼻子，把餐具收到櫥櫃裡，擦了手。

客廳裡，被關成靜音的手機在茶几上震動，拿起來看了眼，是大半夜還沒睡的美美。

『我先說，如果是要給大和的，我建議選鉑金單鑽的那款，和他髮色還有皮膚很搭，因為藍寶石配不上他的眼睛，個人意見，如果猜錯了就當我沒說，當然～美美醬是不會錯的，啾咪（心）』

不重要了，他想著，手指卻自動敲出了回覆：好。

過一會兒又補了句：不過，大概是用不上了。

手機放入口袋，太一緩慢地走到了大和的房門前。

「大和。」他開口，短短的話語帶著顫抖。

裡面的人沒有回應。

太一把手放到門上：「大和。」他又喊了一次，這次聲線穩了些。

他聽見了拖拉著步伐的腳步聲，從床舖那側到了門前，太一將額頭靠上門板，閉上眼。

輕微的碰撞聲響，門板小幅度的震動一下，太一可以感覺到大和應該是在門前坐下了。

「讓我進去，好嗎？」他開口，哽咽。

呼吸的頻率變快，但是大和仍然沒有回應。

放在門板上的手指收緊：「你想要我離開嗎？」

聲音突然就停了，太一覺得自己的心臟也跟著停了，幾秒後才聽見大和破碎的話語：「……對不起。」

若不是手撐著門，他大概會倒下去，從來沒感覺這麼無力過，太一轉過身，後背猛力地撞上門板，門後的大和又哭了起來，客廳的樣貌看不清，眼前什麼都看不見了：「那我們還能繼續在一起嗎？」

唯一的安慰大概就是在這之後那人簡短的：「嗯。」聲音仍然很小，太一甚至懷疑那是不是自己的錯覺。

他想著，就這樣吧，如果時間可以倒回到幾分鐘之前的話，但是不行，沒辦法的，他搞砸了，他知道自己錯了，錯得離譜，把先前大和放在沙發上的衣服攤開來換上，房內沒有聲音了，收拾好之後抬頭看了眼掛鐘，末班車果然是過了。

打車吧，其實八神宅就在附近，但大半夜的這樣回去會被問的，現在的太一不想見到任何人，只能回新宿了，又或是附近找間網咖過夜，說到網咖，上一次去還是和大和在京都——

公寓走道的冷風吹在臉上，刺的臉頰發疼，眼淚瞬間就乾了。

大和對他道了歉。

說下次和母親見面的時候，會告訴她正在和自己在交往的事情。

幫他煮了宵夜兩人在屋內纏綿了幾小時轟轟烈烈的做了幾次打了電話給他兩通他沒有接。

在最難受的時候選擇聯絡他。

幫他一起想項目企劃在應酬累的時候鼓勵他在他上班忘記吃飯的時候會提醒他甚至不顧別人的目光送飯去都廳。

說是想在美國買房子，要太一陪他挑，說要一起選內裝。

他回過身，用力的甩開門重新進到屋內，他大喊：「大和！」

裡面沒有聲音，他踢掉鞋子，重重的步伐踏過木頭地板直到大和的臥房門前。

「大和，不會只有這次的，如果你還沒準備好，沒關係。」手掌按上門板：「如果你需要時間，沒關係，我會一直在。」

是被悶住的呼吸聲，顫抖著，大和還坐在門前，太一不想要留他一人在那裡，在這空蕩蕩的屋子，沒有自己所在的房間，但如果必須離開的話。

如果必須離開的話，在那之前——

「我的心意永遠都不會變，不管要等多久。」他堅定地說著，一字一句，他想像那人捲縮在門前，臉埋在膝蓋裡，經歷一晚的壓抑和傷痛之後還得面對這樣愚蠢的自己：「你不用覺得抱歉，你沒有錯，不用對我道歉，因為我愛你。」艱苦的吞嚥，不想讓自己被哽咽打斷，太一又重複了一次：「我愛你，石田大和，很抱歉我沒有察覺你的痛苦——」很抱歉必須讓你拒絕我：「如果你願意再給我一次機會，未來的某一天，我肯定會再說的。」

我會和今日一樣，說出一樣的話。

那哭聲太過悲慟，大和抽泣的太過嚴重根本沒辦法回答，但太一知道的。

他會做到的。

他會銘記此時此刻的痛，他會永遠記著，這會成為他的警惕，成為他永遠不會遺忘的教訓，

夜晚的住宅區路上一個人影都沒有，巷子裡的街燈距離很遠，路途的大半時間都壟罩在黑暗之中。

抬起頭，被光害侵擾的夜空沒有星星。

他會等的。

直到未來的某一天，他會耐心的等下去。

-END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lewis Capaldi - Before You Go


End file.
